The "usual practice" today is to perform tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy (T&A) on an outpatient basis. Postoperative pain is a significant obstacle to the rehabilitation of a patient influencing, among other things, the ability to return to normal activity. This randomized controlled study will compare outpatient pain managed T&A postoperative behavioral changes to inpatient pain managed T&A postoperative behavioral changes.